Things can only get better! Yeah right!
by scaldwell91
Summary: Gohan goes back to school after Buu has been defeated and revealing his identity to the world, dreading the questions he is going to get. Little does he know things are  about to get worse when an old enemy returns...
1. Chapter 1

Well guys here's chapter one. I hope you enjoy it.

This is my first fic.

Key:

_Thoughts_

Talking

Chapter 1

He'd been dreading this day since the tournament. Today would be Gohan's first day back since the whole school, and the world, had watched him transform into a Super Saiyan. He knew that everyone would have connected him to the Golden Fighter and the 'Delivery Boy' from the Cell Games.

He'd also been outed as The Great Saiyaman at the tournament. He wasn't looking forward to all the strange and fearful looks he was sure to get. To top things off his tail had grown back while he was asleep. Sure, his wasn't the only one to grow back but he was the only one who had to go to school with it. He had been begging his mother to not force him to go back but she had managed to convince him with the help of his father and her trusty frying pan!

The only up side of going back to school was that he'd get to see Videl every day without her father and supposed saviour of the planet Hercule Satan bugging them; he doubted he would bug them after Hercule had witnessed Goku save the universe from Majin Buu.

"Gohan it's time for breakfast. Hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Coming mom" He closed his bedroom door and headed for the stairs.

After a light breakfast of 20 stacked pancakes and a dozen scrambled eggs he picked up his school bag, skilfully hid his tail, capsualized his lunch and headed for the door calling out "Bye mom, dad, Goten, I'll see you later... If I survive the day" Then he flew towards what he predicted would be an awful day. It would be worse.

He flew over Satan City and noticed a robbery taking place about 2 blocks away from the school. Gohan automatically went to transform into Saiyaman but then remembered he didn't need to do that anymore. He flew to the scene and went to and went to the shop to face the city's newest thieves. The robbers turned to him as they heard him enter the store and their faces went pale as it dawned on them who this boy was.

"I see you recognize me" Gohan said with a smirk that rivalled Vegetas.

They regained some of their composure and started firing at the young Saiyan. They finally stopped but as the dust settled they noticed Gohan was still standing unscathed.

"_It's a good job we packed the rocket launcher just in case this freak showed up_" they thought in sync. The robbers pulled it out and launched it straight at the boy.

"Well at least you guys tried to prepare yourselves but it's not going to work"

He stopped the small rocket from connecting with his body and blowing up the area he was in. After disarming it quickly and swiftly, he lowered it to the ground, disappeared and within less than a second appeared in front of the robbers. Their eyes bulging from their sockets at what they had just witnessed, tried to escape but before they had even fully had the thought, Gohan had punched them as lightly as possible in the stomach and knocked them straight out.

"_They never learn do they?"_ He thought rolling his eyes. Gohan picked them both up and took them out to the police.

He looked at the time, suddenly glad that his father had taught him the Instant Transmission technique. He decided to jump on the roof and do it from there. Gohan reappeared on the roof of Orange Star High School and ran through the door to hurry to class before the bell sounded.

He got to class just in time. As he walked to his seat he noticed 23 pairs of eyes on him. Feeling really uncomfortable he rushed to his seat, sat down and slumped down as far as he could go without being on the floor, trying to hide from all the eyes on him. The looks were a mix of fear, disapproval and awe.

All through homeroom he could hear the whispers directed at him and by the end of the class they were quiet conversations. It seemed as if the class could care less about whether he could hear them or not and the teacher just ignored it the entire class. As soon as the bell rang his classmates seemed to get louder in their conversations.

"Can you believe he had the nerve to come back..."

"I can't believe HE was the delivery boy at the Cell Games..."

"...Trickster..."

"Gohan and Saiyaman is the same person, I don't believe it..."

On and on it went all through his next class. He was relieved when it came to break time because he just couldn't stand it anymore. He was about to say something to his so called classmates but then felt someone tug on his shirt. He turned and saw Videl smiling up at him with sympathetic eyes, trying to calm him down. He realized that he had been so intent on ignoring everyone in the class that he had also ignored his girlfriend. He instantly felt guilty and apologised with his eyes.

"Hi Gohan, how're you holding up?"

"Ok I guess, it's just annoying when you know that everyone is talking about you and they aren't even trying to hide it as well as the fact that a lot of what is being said is lies"

"I know Gohan but you can get through this. Hell you've gotten through a lot worse than a few people talking about you. I believe you can do this" She smiled kindly.

"Thanks Videl, I know you're right and it helps a lot" He smiled the Son smile right back.

"We better hurry to class before the bell goes"

In the next 2 classes the whispers and stares continued but with silent pleading from Videl Gohan continued to ignore them without saying anything to them.

Gohan and Videl had history right before lunch and if they thought the last few classes had been bad then in this class things were about to get worse.

"Turn to page 217 class"

The rustle of pages throughout turned into gasps and squeals but among that 2 people groaned when they saw the page. It was titled 'Hercule Satan and The Cell Games'. The groans had come from Gohan and Videl.

"_Oh great, more of my father's lies are published in my history book. How did I not know about this? As if I want to learn about this in school" _Videl screamed in her head while rolling her eyes.

"_GRRRR! Typical! My first day back and this is what the teacher decided to lecture us on. I think I might scream"_ thought Gohan while trying not to leap out of his seat and scream at the teacher.

Once the squeals had died down everyone turned to stare at Videl and Gohan.

"Is it true you were the delivery boy at the Cell Games 7 years ago?" Sharpener asked bluntly.

"Yes it is... Why?" The cold look Gohan shot at Sharpener would have been enough to make even Vegetas blood run cold but apparently he couldn't help himself.

"How was it watching the champ defeat Cell when you and that band of freaks couldn't do it yourselves because you were too weak?"

At this question an audible gasp could be heard from everyone and all turned to Gohan and saw that the young Saiyans face had turned scarlet and expressed pure rage. He had steam coming from his ears and a deadly fire in his eyes. Sharpener went so pale when he saw this that he looked dead already.

At that moment Gohan didn't care about showing his power, he didn't care if releasing it blew up the school. All he cared about was making Sharpener pay for ever insulting his father and his friends. He wanted to defend their honour as well as his own.

"TAKE THAT BACK" At the tone and pitch of his voice the whole class, including the teacher, cringed and shrink into their seats. Sharpener squealed like a girl but soon regained his composure and carried on with his comments.

"No, the people you were with were nothing but tricksters and freaks. I mean did you see that big green guy with the pointy ears? Where did he come from?"

The class didn't even see Gohan move but he was out of his seat and right in Sharpeners face.

"HIS NAME IS PICCOLO ANND HE WAS MY FIRST MARTIAL ARTS TEACHER!"

Another student piped up "What kind of a name is the?"

Gohan rounded on her and she squealed then passed out from fear. Gohan rolled his eyes in response and turned back to Sharpener. Before Gohan could say anything more he felt Videl come up and stand beside him. She put her had on his shoulder "Gohan you need to calm down, you're freaking everyone out"

Gohan struggled to regain his composure but managed it, though the cold look never left his eyes. He mouthed a silent "thank you" to Videl as he took his seat again.

He took a deep and calming breath "I'm sorry everyone I just can't stand it when ANYONE insults my family and friends"

"Ok Gohan, if we could carry on with the lesson now..."

The teacher went through everything that supposedly happened at the Cell Games including showing a re-enactment of the games though it was all lies. Gohan and Videl just rolled their eyes at what they were watching and gritted their teeth until the short film ended. The class just stared wide eyed at what they saw believing everything that they had seen.

By the end of the lesson Gohan was in a better mood because while reading through the text book and watching the video he couldn't stop snorting at how funny and untrue this particular account of the Cell Games was. Everyone in the class kept throwing glances his way when his snorts were particularly loud.

As soon as the bell rang Gohan was up and out of his seat and the classroom before anyone had even packed their things away. Videl caught up with him around 5 minutes later.

"Well done for calming down and not flying off the handle again at that stupid video Gohan" She placed a kiss on his cheek. Gohan smiled down at her the typical Son grin.

"Thanks, it wasn't easy and if you hadn't been there I think I would have seriously hurt him"

"But you didn't. Now let's go have some lunch"

At this his eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas. "Let's go" He pulled her towards their usual hang out as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, on the far reaches of the Earth, there was a man named Gideon. He was stood with seven golden balls, each with a number of orange stars on them ranging from 1 to 7 and they were emitting a strange golden aura.

"Shenron I summon you"

The sky in the surrounding area turned from light blue to pitch black and a bright yellow light shot into the sky from where the 7 mystical balls were. As soon as the light faded a green dragon with red eyes was visible.

"Speak now, I will grant you 2 wishes"

Gideon was so shocked he couldn't speak. He looked at the dragon in both awe and fear. When he heard Shenron's voice he jumped about 10 feet in the air.

"Uh-uh Mr. Shenron I-I was w-wondering if you could bring the Earth's most dangerous villain back to life"

Shenron's eyes glowed red. "Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?"

"Can you make that villain 100 times stronger than they were before? Please?"

Again his eyes glowed red. "Your wish has been granted. I will take my leave now"

With all said and done, Shenron left to be scattered across the planet once more. They would be stone for the next year. Gideon stood there with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"What is your name?"

Gideon shrieked not realizing the monster he had wished back was now stood right behind him.

"G-G-Gi-Gideon sir"

"Gideon... I owe you my thanks for bringing back but I must ask why you did it"

"Well, uh... you see, I was hoping you'd help me induce fear into all the people on this planet like you did before, and help me take revenge on my enemies"

The monster laughed uncontrollably at this. When he regained his composure he replied "And why would I help a disgusting creature like you when I have my own plans for this pathetic planet"

"Because it was me who brought you back! Surely you owe me something more than your thanks!"

The monsters eyes narrowed slightly before being replaced with sadistic humour.

"Of course I do Gideon"

An evil smirk took over the monsters features; he then punched Gideon 'lightly' in the stomach. His hand went straight through his body. Gideon didn't even have the chance to scream. He fell to the ground whispering how sorry he was the whole way down. As he hit the ground he twitched one last time before the light left his eyes and he died.

The monster laughed to himself before taking to the sky to find the fighters he so desperately wanted to take revenge on. One fighter in particular was at the top of his list.

Well that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z! It belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Well here is chapter 2 guys I hope you enjoy

Key:

_Thoughts_

Talking

Last Time:

_An evil smirk took over the monsters features; he then punched Gideon 'lightly' in the stomach. His hand went straight through his body. Gideon didn't even have the chance to scream. He fell to the ground whispering how sorry he was the whole way down. As he hit the ground he twitched one last time before the light left his eyes and he died._

_The monster laughed to himself before taking to the sky to find the fighters he so desperately wanted to take revenge on. One fighter in particular was at the top of his list._

Chapter 2

Gohan and Videl went and sat under the sycamore tree situated furthest away from the rest of the student body so Gohan could eat his lunch in peace. He used to eat on the roof alone so as not to be seen but Videl had convinced him to come and eat here instead. He was starving since he'd eaten less than he normally would that morning. Videl took out her regular sized lunch of rice and egg rolls and began to eat. Gohan got out the capsule that contained his lunch, pressed the button and with a pop and cloud of smoke a lunch, that could easily feed his entire class, appeared. It consisted of 10 super sized bowls of rice, 20 large egg rolls, 20 large meat buns, 5 super sized bowls of squid stew and 2 large legs of beef. This was around a quarter of what he would normally eat at home but with him being at school this amount of food was conspicuous enough.

"_I don't know if this is going to fill me up I'm absolutely starving"_

Videl couldn't help but stare at the amount Gohan ate.

"_No matter how many times I see this I don't think I'll get used to it anytime soon" _She sighed along with this thought.

Watching Gohan eat was something else. He practically inhaled his food. There were bits flying everywhere. Luckily Videl had learnt early on not to sit too close to Gohan while he was eating. She's also learnt to not bother trying to converse with him as she'd get no response out of him so they ate in a comfortable silence.

After they had finished their respective lunches they continued to sit in silence, enjoying each other's company. The silence was filled with unspoken affection by means of hugging each other. However, the silence was not to last when they heard a bubbly blonde talking to a confident brunette. They looked towards the voices they recognized as their friends and saw them walking towards them dragging a reluctant looking long, blonde haired boy with them.

"Hey Erasa, Lime, Sharpener, how come you've come over here? You don't normally"

Hearing Sharpeners name Gohan's head snapped up. He stared at Sharpener, eyes slightly narrowed, silently warning him not to step out of line.

Videl elbowed him hard enough for him to feel it but light enough that she wouldn't be left with a bruise.

"Hey guys" Gohan said in a slightly strained voice.

Lime looked at him eyebrow slightly raised.

"_What's with the tone?" _

Instead she said "we just came by to see how you two were"

"And... Sharpener has something he would like to say to Gohan. Don't you?" Erasa added looking towards the blonde haired boy and nudging him forward. He couldn't help the small, girlish squeal that left his mouth.

"Uh... I'm sorry for what I said about your friends and family. Just please... don't hurt me"

Videl couldn't help the laughter that burst forth from her while Gohan just rolled his eyes at this pathetic excuse for a boy and the supposed second strongest in the school. He seemed absolutely petrified by Gohan.

"Apology accepted but on the condition that you don't do it again and please... stop gossiping about me like my mom and Bulma"

"Ok Gohan, thank you and who's Bulma?"

"_Uh-oh! I guess I might as well tell the truth since they already know so much about me. I can't be bothered with all the lying anymore. Apart from the Hercule beating Cell lie. That one I can deal with"_

"Uh, Bulma Briefs. You know of Capsule Corporation. She's my godmother and her and my mom gossip any chance they get. Their favourite topic at the moment is me and Videl and grandchildren" As he was saying this he cringed internally.

Sharpener and Erasa gawked at him like he was an act in a freak show.

"_He knows THE Bulma Briefs? And I've been a jerk to him this whole time"_

"You can stop staring any time now Sharpener, Erasa"

Once the two blondes got over the shock of another of Gohan's secrets being revealed they all sat together for the remainder of lunch time discussing the latest trends, music and hot of course martial arts.

Around 15 minutes before the bell was due to sound Gohan sensed a strong and familiar power. His head snapped up so fast that the other turned to look at him, concern for their friend marking each one of their features.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" worry was evident in her voice.

Videls question didn't register him as he was too focused on trying to figure out who the power belonged to. He could sense the evil in it and then it clicked whose power it was and he immediately became serious and put his arm protectively around Videl as if he could shield her from all the evil in the world.

"Frieza... but how? Trunks killed you nearly 10 years ago!"

Gohan didn't realize he had spoken out loud until Lime asked the question on everyone's mind.

Frieza, who's that? And what about him being killed by this Trunks person?"

Gohan heard that. He put his hand behind his head in the nervous fashion only the Son boys could do.

"Oh nothing just a story I heard that suddenly popped into my head. I guess I was thinking out loud. Sorry. He he"

While saying this he was clearing his mind and expanding his senses, exactly how Piccolo had taught him, to see if Frieza really was back. From what he could tell it was definitely him but he was stronger than the last time he was around which really wasn't good.

"_I can't believe it. Trunks destroyed him, there is no way he could be alive. Even so we Z warriors had better start preparing ourselves or we're in big trouble even with my dad, me and Vegeta, especially because he is stronger" _

Gohan was so deep in thought about the whole situation that he never heard the bell go, signalling the start of class.

The others looked on worriedly as they rose from their positions and didn't see Gohan move a muscle.

"_Man, something's eating him up. Must be serious"_ three people thought simultaneously.

"Gohan it's time for class"

He still didn't move so all three made the decision to shout as loud as they could on the count of 3.

"1...2...3...GOHAN"

Coming to his senses he stared at them all.

"What?"

"It's time for class lets go"

He stood up and walked towards his next class.

Gym.

Meanwhile across the world, the Z fighters had started to head towards the rendezvous point as soon as they had sensed the enormous energy that had reappeared.

When everybody apart from Gohan and Vegeta had arrived at Kame House Goku decided it was time to speak up.

"Guys we could be in some serious trouble. I assume you all sensed a huge and evil power earlier. It was Friezas"

At this everybody gasped. Piccolo was the first to regain his composure.

"But how? Trunks sliced and diced him before blasting him into the next dimension. It's not possible he could have survived that"

"I don't know but it's definitely him" Krillen said while having flashbacks of what had happened to him on Namek. To say he was frightened was an understatement.

Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, 18 and Master Roshi just sat there in stunned silence not knowing what to say. Bulma who happened to be visiting the island at the time was thinking logically unlike the fighters in the room. She had a sudden brainwave and started fumbling around in her purse for something. She finally found the circular device and pressed the button on the top hoping to Dende that her woman's intuition was just having an off day. No such luck. The dragon radar didn't respond at all which could only mean one thing. Someone had used the dragonballs. This was not good. Bulma went pale and nearly fainted at this discovery.

"Umm... guys someone has uh, used the dragonballs"

"So?" was the collective response.

"Think about it. The dragonballs have been used and Frieza is back when there was no way in hell he could have survived what Trunks did to him. And, When I checked the radar last night all the dragonballs were there and perfectly intact and definitely NOT stone"

"WHAT?" again a collective response.

Goku was the first to calm down.

"So someone has wished Frieza back to life. And by what I'm sensing he is much stronger than he ever was before which means it's likely the second wish was used to make him stronger than ever before! Oh we are in big trouble"

Everyone in the room paled instantly and gasped at this new discovery.

Once they'd regained composure they broadened their senses to see if he was anywhere to be found. What they found didn't please them.

"Looks like he's learned how to lower his power level enough to be undetectable. Not good guys"

Even though Goku was voicing how this was not good he was kind of excited about the prospect of having a new opponent to face in battle. He longed for the day a new opponent would show up so he could test his fighting ability. Though it hadn't been long since Majin Buu had been defeated and he had come back to life again he still couldn't help himself. The Saiyan in him was itching to get training and for the battle to start to prove himself a worthy fighter. Though all of this was going on inside of him he would never admit it to anyone else. They would all think he was crazy. Or would they just think it was him being his typical self? He would never know.

Goku turned his attention towards the namekian stood next to him.

"Well I guess there is nothing to do now except wait until he makes his power level detectable again but when that happens we'll have to move fast so that no-one gets hurt"

Reluctantly everybody agreed with Piccolo; though they didn't like it they couldn't just go searching for him because he would sense them and would hide until he was ready to face them. They were playing by Friezas rules and everybody involved knew it. They sat down to wait, keeping their senses alert for any sign of the ex tyrant of the universe.

Gohan and Videl were now in gym class along with everybody else waiting for their new gym coach to show up. Their old one had retired the week before.

They'd moved on to martial arts now and there were crazy rumours flying around that Mr Satan would be teaching them.

"_Like I need to take this part of the curriculum I've been training since I was 4 years old. During the first 6 months of said training I was left to fend for myself in the wild. By the time I was 5 I had mastered techniques beyond everyone heres wildest dreams"_

Videl was just staring at her boyfriend worriedly because of the look on his face at lunch. She knew that look to well. It meant something was seriously wrong, like the planet being in danger for example.

"_Why did he lie earlier about this Frieza? Maybe it's some old enemy or something but the look he had on his face earlier told a different story to what he was. I hope I'm wrong but I don't think I am. Gohan you better tell me the truth later or I swear you'll regret it"_

She was brought out of her circling thoughts by a rough voice.

"Oi brats pay attention. I am your new coach. My name is Vegeta and you will address me as such"

Theres chapter 2. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z! It belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Well here is chapter 3 Hope you like it

Key:

_Thoughts_

Talking

Last time:

"_Oi brats pay attention. I am your new coach. My name is Vegeta and you will address me as such" _

Chapter 3

At the sound of his voice Gohan was brought out of his reverie and looked directly at the Prince of Saiyans. He stared at him like he had grown a second head. He mentally slapped himself and grew agitated.

"What in Dendes name are you doing here?"

Of course Vegeta was already aware that the Kakabrat would be in one of his classes but the question of which one had just been answered. The smirk he threw Gohan's way made Gohan squirm. Seeing this, Vegeta smirked even more.

"Exactly what I said Kakabrat, since you were kind enough to speak up, how about we show the class what a REAL sparring session looks like"

Gohan immediately regretted speaking up but knew he didn't have a choice. There was just no refusing Vegeta and even if he did, Vegeta was likely to pick someone to pummel just to torture Gohan. He didn't even try to refuse as the consequences would be to dire.

"Ok _coach_, let's go"

Everyone just stared wide eyed at Gohan. How could he not be intimidated by this small but scary looking man? The rest of the class certainly were.

"Everyone outside to the field now! This room is way too small for THIS spar. Vegeta grinned evilly while Gohan's eyes narrowed at the Prince.

The rest of the class just gawked at the exchange between the two Saiyans.

"Stop staring and MOVE"

Everyone filed outside as quickly as possible after hearing him shout like that. Plus they were eager to watch what was about to happen.

"There's no need to scare then Vegeta"

Vegeta just grunted at Gohan and carried on towards the field.

Videl looked at her boyfriend, more worried about his safety than before, she knew only partially what this guy was capable of and it scared her.

Gohan and Vegeta were on the field and getting ready to spar. They got into their sparring forms ready to begin.

"Vegeta I think we should keep this as low key as possible so that means no Super Saiyan, super speed or energy blasts agreed? We don't want to blow up the school"

"Fine agreed brat now let's begin"

The students didn't hear the exchange but were wondering how Gohan knew the coach. The suddenly it was like a huge light bulb had switched on. Coach Vegeta had been at the Cell Games. While they thought about this new development they couldn't help but look on at the forms the pair had taken. They were flawless and could be equally defensive or offensive. Before the bewildered students know what was happening Vegeta had launched his first attack.

He launched it lazily while letting his energy rise slightly. Gohan saw this coming and blocked the oncoming blow with little effort on his part also rising his energy to match Vegetas.

While fighting they began to talk.

"Did you sense that power earlier?"

"Of course I did brat what do you take me for? I also know it was Frieza and that he is much stronger than before. He may prove to be a challenge now"

"Right well do you have any idea how he is alive? Trunks killed him! We all saw it happen"

"I have no clue and I don't know why you thought I would but believe me when I say I WILL find out! For now the important thing is to stay on guard and keep training until he becomes detectable again. He's toying with us by showing us his part of his power level and then making it undetectable again. He will keep doing that until he is ready to face us. So for now we just have to sit and wait"

Vegeta wasn't happy about sitting and waiting but he had no other choice he wasn't about to go searching blindly and then get attacked and possibly killed by that lizard again. It was embarrassing enough for the Saiyan Prince last time and he refused to suffer that again.

"You're right"

"Of course I am brat, now, concentrate on our match"

Now that was all said and done the evil smirk reappeared as he landed a spinning kick straight in Gohan's gut which he'd failed to block.

Gohan winced in pain but managed to recover and land a punch right in Vegetas face.

The spar continued with them perfectly matching each other kick for kick and punch for punch. Vegeta started to grow irritated with the fact that he couldn't easily defeat the half-breed in front of him and grew sloppy with his form. Noting this, Gohan acted quickly, finally taking Vegeta down with a powerful roundhouse kick.

"_Oops maybe I put a bit too much power into that. He's going to leave a dent there for sure. Oh well"_

Gohan turned away from the glowering Prince and started walking back towards the rest of the astonished class. He'd barely taken 3 steps when Vegeta attempted a sloppy drop kick to trip Gohan but he expected this and jumped out of the way before turning and punching Vegeta to the ground, pinning him until he got the message.

The coach nodded his head to signal that the match was now over and Gohan immediately rose and offered his had to Vegeta, which of course he ignored. He turned towards the class and couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces. The student's eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets.

"What? Never seen a spar that intense before? Trust me when I say that is nothing compared to our normal training and sparring. That was mere child's play"

Gohan didn't think their eyes could get any wider but they somehow managed it.

"That was child's play?" one student was brave enough to ask.

"Yeah normally we come out of a spar all bloody and beaten. Usually a broken bone or two as well"

"_I cannot believe I just said that out loud! Stupid Gohan! STUPID!"_

An audible swallow sounded through the field at that point. The only unsurprised people were Lime and Videl who had seen much more than this little scuffle.

"Right brats time to get into your sparring forms"

Everyone complied and moved into their positions. Most were weak and awkward and had many flaws and holes were even and inexperience opponent could easily get through and attack.

Vegeta grunted and rolled his eyes when he saw this.

"_I can't believe that woman roped me into doing this. I have more important things to be doing like training. Especially now. Not teaching a bunch of weak humans how to fight"_

"I have never seen such weak and pathetic forms! My 8 year old son can do better than you bunch of morons. Even and inexperienced opponent could get through your so called defences. Looks like I'll have to sort out your sparring forms before we can move on to anything else"

Gohan could not stop snickering at his poor class mates. He knew something like this would happen as soon as Vegeta announce himself as the new coach. Even the students who claimed to have experience in martial arts couldn't correctly use the forms they were trying to show. It really was quite pathetic even his dad would think so.

The only one who had a perfect form was Videl and that was due to Gohan training her on the sly but even before he had started training her, her form was near to perfect. Gohan wondered if Vegeta would notice that he'd been training her.

Of course Vegeta knew as soon as he came to Kakabrat's mate she had been training with him.

"You've been training with Kakabrat haven't you?"

Videl considered lying but thought better of it.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"It's obvious from your form. I've been training with him for the last 7 years I'd recognize it anywhere!

"Oh" A sweat drop forming on her head.

"Well you'll be pleased to know his teaching has paid off. It's perfect"

Grudgingly he turned to Gohan.

"You've trained her well brat but she is still weak compared to us" He announced loud enough for the whole class to hear, a typical smirk plastering his face.

Erasa couldn't help herself.

"That is so not true! She is the daughter of the strongest man on the entire planet, the man who defeated Cell, Hercule Satan. She is Stronger than anyone in this school!"

A smile appeared on her face as she defended her best friends' honour.

Videl just looked down and cursed.

"_Oh Erasa how could you say that! Especially to him. This is going to cause trouble"_

Vegeta couldn't hold back the laughter and he burst into loud guffaws.

Most of the students narrowed their eyes at the hysterical coach while Gohan, Videl and Lime rolled their eyes at him.

"What's so funny coach? It's true" Exploded Sharpener.

Vegeta regained control and sent a cold stare at the long haired boy.

"I'll have you know child, she is the third strongest in this class! Don't ever question my judgement again or you will regret it! As for that pathetic excuse for a man, _Mr Satan_, he is a buffoon! He was cowering behind a rock during the Cell Games while the rest of us battled for the safety of this pathetic planet"

Vegeta caught sight of Gohan sending him a stare that rivalled his own while shaking his head begging him not to reveal the biggest secret he had. Along with this Vegeta noted that Gohan's eyes had turned teal and his energy was beginning to rise due to the anger he was feeling towards the Prince for revealing as much as he did. Reluctantly Vegeta stopped speaking about that subject and moved onto the next.

"Gohan you will be working with me! The rest of you pair up and we will see what you can do"

"Coach how come Gohan is working with you?"

Vegeta rounded on the poor student and was in front of him in a flash.

"Are you questioning me child?"

"No sir"

"Good. Now do as I have instructed I will be back to check on you in a little while"

Everybody paired up and set to work. They couldn't believe this new coach. He intimidated them sure, but he was brilliant. One thing they knew for sure, they didn't want to make him angry.

"Brat, did your tail come back last night?"

Gohan caught a slight twitch under Vegetas clothes signalling his tail had grown back as well. He wasn't wearing his normal blue spandex training suit which he supposed was a good thing considering he was teaching a class of humans, minus Gohan.

"Yeah by the looks of it all our tails have. Goten and dads are back too. Is Trunks' back?"

"Yes, it is. On to more important matters, we need to start training your tail right now. Frieza is back and he knows of this weakness. We have no idea when he is going to show up to face us so we need to do this so it can't be used against you in battle. Unless you're intending of ridding yourself of it again"

Gohan thought about this and realized he'd actually missed his tail even though it caused so much trouble. He decided on the nights of the full moon he could go to sleep early so he wouldn't transform.

"No let's train it I don't want to get rid of it"

"Good choice, your power is heightened with your tail, now we better move away from prying eyes. They will hear you scream but they don't need to see the reason you are screaming. Oh just out of curiosity what are Kakarot and the other brat doing about their tails?"

"I think they're removing them I'm the only one that wanted to keep it"

"Ok"

Trying to delay the pain he knew was coming Gohan asked a question that had been playing on his mind since he'd discovered his tail that morning.

"Why have our tails come back?"

"Because it is all of us and not just one I'd guess it means that we are going to need the power for some reason. I also assume that the power we need from our tails is to do with defeating Frieza. Now stop stalling and let's go!"

Gohan gulped not wanting to do this, especially with Vegeta. He didn't have a choice though. Vegeta smirked at the look that crossed his face. Oh yes he was going to enjoy this. A LOT!

All that could be heard across the field for the next 15 minutes was Gohan's screams of agony. The students wondered what was going on but didn't dare interrupt the coach and Gohan to, worried about what the coach would do to them if they dared to.

After 30 minutes Gohan and Vegeta reappeared. Gohan looked flustered and exhausted while you could see the shadows of laughter in Vegetas face. It had been absolute agony for Gohan, which was amusing for Vegeta. He had laughed at Gohan's weakness but at least that tail wouldn't be a disadvantage in the upcoming battle.

"Now that that is done I want you to do 500 vertical push ups and 500 sit ups. That should keep you occupied while I go check on the weaklings and correct them"

Gohan complied glad for a less painful task to get on with. He was on his 473rd sit up when both Saiyans sensed Frieza again. They noted his energy signal was around 200 yards away but before they could go to him the signal changed into King Colds and an energy blast had been fired straight at Gohan. He dodged it with ease and started looking in the direction it had come from but the energy signal had disappeared again.

The only thing that betrayed Vegetas fear was the slight narrowing of his eyes. After all Frieza had killed him once before he was bound to be slightly fearful if he was much stronger than before.

Gohan's face or eyes betrayed nothing of the fear he felt for his classmates and more so his girlfriend. He looked serious but calm.

"Frieza, stop being such a coward and show yourself"

The laughter that followed wasn't what Gohan and Vegeta expected. It didn't sound like Frieza at all but it was familiar to them. They just couldn't place it.

The monster finally showed himself to the fearful students and prepared Saiyans. The students had been so frightened that they had been rooted to their spots.

Shock and disbelief over took any emotion they were all feeling at that moment. All of a sudden chaos ensued as the students were running anywhere and everywhere trying to get away from the creature in front of them. It wasn't unexpected when he'd revealed himself.

Vegeta moved closer to Gohan to let him know that he had his back.

"Aren't you glad that you continued training against the harpies wishes now eh brat?"

was the sarcastic comment to come from Vegeta.

"Yeah I am"

"Well I finally found you Gohan. Oh and Vegeta is here too. This could get interesting."

"Cell" was the response he received.

Both Saiyans got into their sparring forms ready to fight for their live against this monster once more.

Chapter 3 all done. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z! It belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Well here is chapter 4 Hope you like it

Key:

_Thoughts_

Talking

Last time:

"_Cell" was the response he received._

_Both Saiyans got into their sparring forms ready to fight for their live against this monster once more. _

Chapter 4

At Kame House the atmosphere was tense. Each of the Z fighters had their own thoughts on the situation at hand. Some were fearful while others were either excited at the thought of fighting "Frieza" or wondering who on earth had wished him back. They were snapped out of their thoughts when they sensed his power again only this time it wasn't disappearing. They felt 2 other surges of power which they instantly recognized.

"I thought Gohan was at school Goku" stated Krillen

"He is. That power signal is coming from Satan City and that's where Gohans school is but it doesn't explain why Vegetas there"

"Oh he got a job as the gym coach there" said Bulma.

Even with the tension in the room everyone burst out laughing apart from piccolo but he let a smirk cross his face.

"No way, Vegeta teaching kids, that's hilarious" Goku said between the laughs.

When everyone eventually calmed down they became serious. Piccolo was getting worried.

"_It's not Frieza that we'll be facing but that only leaves one possibility. No that's to awful to even consider after last time"_

While thinking that he said "We need to go. I have a feeling Gohan and Vegeta are going to need our help"

"Right, everybody get ready, in 2 minutes we'll leave. We'll go by instant transmission it'll be quicker than flying"

With that said they all rushed off to prepare themselves for a battle they hoped to survive.

Back at the school, chaos was not even close to describing the events going on around the fighters.

"Everyone stop running it won't work and if you run I'll just come and kill you now"

At that everyone stopped trying to run away, freezing in terror.

"That's better"

"Let these people go Cell. They haven't done anything"

"Oh I know but they all have something to do with you. I want to make you suffer for what you did to me"

At this statement whispers broke out in the crowd of frightened students but the 2 Saiyans paid no attention to them. They were too focused on the creature in front of them.

Cell on the other hand was very interested in what was being said.

"Speak up I'd love to know what is so interesting to you all that you feel the need to whisper about it"

A brave student spoke up hoping it might save his life.

"What do you mean what Gohan did to you? We know he was at the games and fought you but he couldn't have done that much damage he was 11 and it was the champ that defeated you"

Cell laughed his most malicious laugh.

"You really think that oaf defeated me? You humans are so easily misdirected. Wait have you not told them Gohan? I thought you would be proud of defeating me. Or was it because it was your fault that your dad died that you never told the public the truth?"

Gohan glowered at Cell.

"That isn't going to work Cell my dad is alive and healthy again so don't bother trying with that one"

"Oh really? He managed to come back again. He's just like a cockroach. Never stays dead forever"

"Well you know my dad"

Another student decided to speak "Wait so Mr Satan didn't defeat you?"

"You want to know what really happened you pathetic human. Your precious 'Champ' didn't even lay a finger on me. He got thrown out of the ring and was too scared to try again. Your friend here, he defeated me by pure luck. It won't happen again Gohan. I WILL destroy you!"

"You said that last time Cell and you may have gotten stronger but so have I."

All of a sudden Goku and the rest of the Z fighters appeared. They saw Gohan, Vegeta and the startled students before turning towards what they thought was Frieza. An audible gasp ran through each of the fighters and they immediately backed up to get into the formation so familiar to them all.

"Oh the whole gang is here this will be very, very interesting"

"How on earth are you back?" shouted Goku.

"Oh well I suppose I could tell you that before I kill you. Some human named Gideon brought me back so I could destroy his enemies but I destroyed him for even asking that of me"

"What was the second wish?"

"Oh he wished for me to be 100 times stronger than I was before. But I'm even stronger than that because I was training all the while in HFIL"

Gohan listened intently to everything said and at the last statement he was again glad that he had defied his mother and continued to train with Piccolo and Vegeta.

"No more talking it is time for me to take my revenge on you for what you did 7 years ago. "

After this statement Cell powered up and he had been telling the truth about being stronger than before. Gohan started to doubt himself; though he was the strongest here he had a feeling this battle was going to be more difficult than the first one.

"Everybody back up and go and protect the students. I'll take care of Cell"

Goku was about to argue with his son but Piccolo put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Ok son be careful"

With that said the Z fighters backed up and got into defensive positions in front of the frightened children. Even Vegeta didn't protest which was a shock to everyone.

When Gohan was sure that his friends were out of the way he shouted up to Cell.

"This is between you and me. Leave the others out of it this time"

"I'll leave them for now but be sure when you're gone I will go after them"

"Whatever Cell let's get this show on the road"

Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan

"_No point in going all the way yet he won't and I need to conserve as much power as possible"_

Before he knew what was happening Cell had made his move. He was in front of Gohan and landed a powerful kick into his side and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Gohan was up and composed in less than 3 seconds. He decided to go on the offensive and started launching a flurry of punches at Cell but only landing about half of them and none of them really doing any damage. It looked like they both had the same idea of not going all out to soon and were testing each other's endurance.

"_Wow he really has gotten a lot stronger I'm going to have to up my game if I want to win this again"_

Cell sent an energy blast at Gohan and it hit him in the stomach before he had a chance to divert or block it. It wasn't very strong but gave Cell the second he needed to start attacking. He managed to land a punch in Gohan's face and another kick in his side. Gohan soon regained control and blocked an uppercut to his jaw, several roundhouse kicks directed at his head and legs and a few punches directed at his torso.

"Well you've certainly been keeping up with your training boy. Well done but I think it's time to take it up a notch"

"I agree but before that happens would you care to enlighten us as to why when we sensed you it was Friezas energy and not the mix that we sensed the last time you were here"

"I suppose I'll humour you. While I was in HFIL I learnt to control which energy signals I let out while keeping the others from over taking. So when I came back I thought about who I should let you sense and decided on Frieza. That way you wouldn't suspect it was really I and I had the element of surprise in that sense. Plus the look on your face when you realized it was me was priceless"

"_So that's what he did I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner" _Gohan couldn't help but slate himself for his mistake. It could have cost lives.

"_Just like last time" _He growled at himself.

While the two were having this conversation the students were frightened and in awe of Gohan.

The collective thought of everyone being "_Gohan defeated Cell at 11 years old. That is amazing but how did he do it if the champ couldn't?"_

"_Please Gohan you can do this. I love you so much and I believe in you" _Videl was silently rooting for Gohan.

The Z fighters just stood there, tense and waiting, until they were needed. They didn't want to get in Gohans way and risk everything they were trying to protect. They knew Gohan could handle it.

"What are they talking about?"

Krillen couldn't help but ask. Piccolo was just staring intently at the duo listening to every word. He could hear them with perfect clarity. Being Namekian sure did come in handy sometimes.

The crowd started to get a bit braver and started having whispered conversations echoing their thoughts and doubt and also echoing Krillens question.

Piccolo started to get agitated and answered

"First Cell decided to tell Gohan he was taking it up a notch and then he answered Gohans question about why we were only able to sense Friezas energy"

"And why was that?" Goku asked a little too enthusiastically.

"He learnt to control all the different energies he has within him and separate them and let people sense which one he wants them to. It's to try and trick people and keep the element of surprise on his part. Now, BE QUIET ALL OF YOU BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE"

Everybody decided it was best not to antagonize the Namekian and plus they had their answers, though the students were confused about the sensing energy thing he was talking about they decided it was best not to ask any more questions. They realized it may be bad for their health.

After their conversation, Cell and Gohan backed away from each other a bit.

"Now you will see just how much stronger I have become"

Cell started to power up. Because of the amount of energy Cell was putting out the ground had started to shake and debris was beginning to rise. Gohan realized Cell was already stronger than his full power from 7 years ago and was impressed. The school building started to shake and the students that thought they'd be safer staying in the building rather than running for their lives screamed as bits of plaster and brick started to fall around them.

Cell gave a yell that echoed through the entire school as he reached his full power.

Gohan was starting to worry about how much stronger he had become. He wasn't entirely sure he would be able to match Cell's power without his Saiyan arrogance overtaking him just like last time.

Flashbacks started to run through his mind. His dad yelling at him to finish Cell. Him telling his dad no and that he was going to let Cell suffer a bit more. Cell vomiting up Android 18 and regressing to his previous form. Cell Preparing to self destruct. His dad appearing in front of him, telling him he was proud of him then transporting Cell and himself to King Kai's planet and dying all because of his arrogance.

Gohan was in turmoil. He knew he need to power up but he was terrified of the consequences. Sure he could power up to Super Saiyan 2 without his hidden power but he knew from the start he was going to have to release that power again to win this battle.

Goku could sense his son's distress. He knew exactly what would be going through his mind at this point. In an instant he made the decision to talk to his son quickly. He rushed over to Gohan before the others even knew what was happening.

Gohan noticed his father beside him in an instant and was about to tell him to go back to where he had been but he began talking to him.

"Gohan I know you're worried son but you know what you need to do. You can do this. You've learnt from your previous mistakes. Let it all go just like last time and believe in yourself. The hopes of this planet rest on your shoulders again. Make this planet proud son"

Goku returned to the others without waiting for Gohans response.

Gohan made his decision in an instant.

"_Thanks dad"_

Immediately Gohan started to power up and reached Super Saiyan 2 within seconds. Then he started drawing on the power that was hidden deep within. He let his anger and turmoil from 7 years ago overtake him again. The entire surrounding area began to shake violently as Gohan tapped into his power and he was engulfed in a bright yellow glow where no one could see him. With a yell that rivalled Cell's Gohan released his energy and the glow expanded and engulfed everyone on the field.

Cell could sense that Gohan wasn't messing around and began to get worried as his energy spiked to higher than ever before. He didn't let that worry show and instantly decided he was still minutely stronger than Gohan. He hoped it would be enough.

The golden aura receded and the people in the field could now see Gohan. What they saw shocked them. Gohans hair had grown much longer and now reached to the bottom of his back. His eyebrows had disappeared and his pupil could now be seen in his teal eyes. His muscles, jaw line and cheek bones were more defined than ever.

"He's ascended" stated Goku.

Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up. I hope its ok. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**I want to thank you all for reviewing and sticking with this story. I've really enjoyed writing it. I hope most of your questions have been answered with the updates if not let me know and I'll answer them for you. I do need to answer someone's question though so here's your answer.**

**jsoon500: I'm sorry but I have never been a fan of the mystic power up so I decided to keep Gohan's hidden power instead. Mystic Gohan may have been more powerful than Goku but I feel that he was given a back seat during the Buu Saga and that his powers were forgotten about.**

**I agree that Hercule does owe the Z fighters that favour but he has taken a back seat in this story and Goku just didn't think to ask him to retract that particular statement. You know what he's like lol. **

**I hope this answers your questions. Thank you everyone for the support **

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z! It belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Well here is chapter 5 Hope you like it

Key:

_Thoughts_

Talking

Last time:

_The golden aura receded and the people in the field could now see Gohan. What they saw shocked them. Gohans hair had grown much longer and now reached to the bottom of his back. His eyebrows had disappeared and his pupil could now be seen in his teal eyes. His muscles, jaw line and cheek bones were more defined than ever._

"_He's ascended" stated Goku._

Chapter 5

When the students thought there wasn't anything else to learn about the mysterious Gohan he went and surprised them even more.

"_How did he grow his hair that long in a matter of seconds?"_

"_Wow, maybe he is stronger than the champ"_

"_I can't believe the champ took credit for Gohan's win"_

"_Wow he's so powerful I'd better not get on his bad side"_

These were a few of the thoughts going through the students minds as they saw Gohan transform and get into his stance. Then Sharpener noticed something that no one else had.

"What is that golden thing attached to Gohans back? OH MY KAMI IT'S A TAIL"

"Yeah, its part of his heritage from me and that tail will make him slightly more powerful and hopefully give him the advantage he needs to beat Cell"

While this exchange was happening half of the girls among them had passed out after hearing that Gohan had a tail. Piccolo just rolled his eyes at the stupid females.

"_After all they've seen, they pass out at this small detail. Pathetic"_

Normally Vegeta would have laughed at this but as it was he was to tense after sensing the dramatic power change in the two fighters.

"_They have both surpassed me again. How does this keep happening? I am supposed to be the strongest yet a half breed, a low class warrior and an android continue to surpass me"_

Back on the battlefield Gohan and Cell were staring each other down. This continued for a further 5 minutes before Cell finally made his move. He was in front of Gohan and attempting to punch him. He was moving extremely fast but Gohan still managed to block all the attacks with little effort on his part.

"_Wow he's faster than ever before. I had better be careful"_

Gohan continued to block everything thrown at him until Cell managed to get through his defences and land a powerful punch in his jaw. This hardly fazed Gohan and it gave him an opportunity to land his own punch straight into Cell's torso. Gohan did more damage to Cell than he received. They jumped back from each other and got back into their stances before flying at each other and launching into complex attacks that no one but Goku, Vegeta and to some extent Piccolo could see. The students wouldn't have believed them to be fighting but they could feel the shock waves coming from the pair. The fight continued this way for a while neither one doing much damage to the other but the tables were about to turn in Gohans favour.

Gohan put his knee straight into Cells stomach with so much force that it went straight through and came out of his back. Cells eyes went wide with pain and anger and before he knew what had happened he had been kicked to the ground. Thanks to his training in HFIL he was able to regenerate much quicker than before while using as little energy as possible.

The students, oblivious to Cells regenerating capabilities, started cheering and screaming their thanks at Gohan until they saw him stand back up with no marks on him. They shrunk back and became silent instantly.

While on the ground he noticed Gohans tail for the first time and a smirk appeared on his face. He appeared behind Gohan and before Gohan could react Cell had a tight grip on his tail. According to the cells he had from the Saiyans, their tails were their weak point and if exposed to any amount of force they would be rendered powerless. He was proved correct when Gohan screamed in pain. Or so he thought.

Gohan was actually screaming in anger.

"That's a low blow, even for you Cell. I never thought you'd get so desperate so quickly"

"What are you talking about? I'm not desperate; I just want to end this quickly"

"Whatever you say" While he said this he pulled his elbow forward and brought it back into Cells chest.

Cells eyes bugged out of his head as he let go of the tail he was so sure had been the weakness he needed.

"But... I thought a Saiyans weakness was their tail"

"Think again. I've trained mine and with this new transformation my tail is more than capable of putting up with that pathetic attack"

He threw a spinning kick into Cells neck and sent him flying towards the ground again.

Gohan descended next to the crater where Cell was lying face down in the dirt.

"_Where he belongs... No don't think like that, finish him quickly...I suppose I could draw this out a little longer I'm starting to get bored anyway... NO! Finish him now. When he realizes he can't win he'll do what he did last time... Let him try it"_

Gohan was warring with himself. He could feel his Saiyan arrogance trying to take over and was starting to get over confident. He knew if he let it happen it would be his downfall and he would lose his dad again.

"_No I need to finish this now I can't lose my dad again he might not come back this time and I can't do that to everyone again"_

With his new resolve he immediately began to power up and was preparing to finish the fight when Cell was before him laughing.

"Oh Gohan, you really thought you'd be able to beat me that easily, I see your Saiyan side is trying to take over. Well thanks to you I had to use my regeneration and because of the Saiyan cells within me I've become stronger due to being near death"

"What?"

"_I've done it again! How could I be so stupid, I won't go down without a fight though"_

"That's right Gohan so thank you" He started laughing again and it sent chills down his spine.

Cell started towards Gohan and left an after image. As Gohan punched it, it disappeared and with Gohan slightly distracted Cell sent a Galic Gun blast at him. Gohan saw this just a second to late and was hit with the full force of the blast.

When Gohan didn't come out of the crater the Z fighters and students started to get worried. The only person who kept their calm was Goku. He knew instantly what Gohan had done and was looking around subtly for any sign of his son.

"Come on out Gohan I know that blast wasn't enough to kill you. Show yourself or I start destroying your precious friends"

Unbeknownst to Cell, Gohan had appeared about 20 feet above him. Goku had spotted this as Cell demanded he come out. Apparently Cell was too distracted at the thought of being able to destroy the others because he didn't sense the Masenko Gohan was charging up. As the blast gained more power, Cell finally sensed it and realized his mistake. Gohan used IT to take him directly in front of Cell and shot the blast, giving Cell no time to defend himself.

The class was in complete shock. They were sure Gohan couldn't have survived that blast.

"_That blast was so powerful! I thought I was going to be blown away but Gohan doesn't have a mark on him" _was all anyone could think.

"Everybody get down NOW!" Everyone recognized Gokus voice and listened. Immediately all the students were on the floor and covering their heads.

"Masenko-HA"

The blast was aimed right in Cells face and because he hadn't managed to get out of the way in time he crossed his arms in front of his face to protect his top half from the blast.

Even though he had managed to learn to regenerate every other part of his body using little energy, regenerating from his chest and above still took as much time and energy as it had before.

When the dust cloud dispersed it was clear that Cells arms had be taken of completely by the blast. Gohan didn't even give him time to recover before he started attacking again. A kick to the chest, a punch to the face and so on, Cell was defending himself as best as he could without his arms but his attempts were futile. He couldn't even get a few seconds to re-grow his arms and his energy was slowly starting to leave him.

"_How can I get a few seconds to regenerate? Ahh I know..."_

"SOLAR FLARE"

The whole area was immersed in a light brighter than the sun and everyone was left unable to see.

Gohan regained his sight much quicker than everyone else but it wasn't quick enough. Cell had his arms back though because it wasn't 'near death' He hadn't grown stronger and Gohan noticed Cells energy starting to deplete.

"It's over Cell give up now"

"I don't think so I'm still stronger than you even with my energy slightly down. What makes you think you can win?"

"Because I'm still holding back that's why"

Cell, the other Saiyans and Piccolo were shocked to hear this.

"Gohan, why are you still holding back? You could have defeated him by now if you hadn't been"

Goku had suspected but not truly believed his son was doing this so he was shocked to learn that his suspicions had just been confirmed.

"_I thought he learnt his lesson after the last time"_

Gohan didn't even answer his father's question. Instead he started charging up the infamous Kamehameha Wave.

Rather than do the same Cell decided to use IT and appeared in front of the Z fighters and students. He knew the only way to get to Gohan now was to use the pathetic humans that surrounded them. Cells thoughts were confirmed when Gohans energy died down.

"That's even lower than grabbing my tail. How dare you use innocent people against me."

Knowing there wasn't much he could do Gohan backed off slightly.

"_I have to lure him away from everyone but how?"_

Using Gohans weakness against him Cell charged up an improved version of Friezas death beam. He started to fire multiple beams at Gohan but Cell had already anticipated Gohan dodging them, in fact he had counted on that.

Gohan was so focused on dodging the beams flying towards him that he hadn't noticed them gathering behind him. Cell stopped firing and smirked and then directed the beams back towards Gohan.

"_I can't dodge that..." _was Gohans last thought before being hit by the powerful and possibly deadly beams.

After the blast exploded Gohan was on the ground and very beaten up. Cell took pleasure in watching Gohan suffer. He watched as Gohan reverted back to Super Saiyan 1.

"_Oh no Gohan, I can't believe it" _Videl was crying as she stood there looking at her beaten and bloodied boyfriend. She wanted nothing more than to defeat the awful monster stood in front of her but she knew that she was no match and would be killed instantly.

Cell walked over to Gohan and started laughing.

"Poor little Saiyan. To pathetic to defeat me a second time"

He kicked Gohan across the field and took pleasure when he heard an agony filled scream. What Cell failed to notice was he was getting further away from the students.

"Goku, why don't you go and help him? He's your son and he's being beaten to a pulp and you're just standing here watching it happen" Videl couldn't help but scream and him.

Goku however, didn't answer and continued watching what was happening. He had a theory and he hoped he was right for Gohans sake.

Cell continued his ruthless beating knowing he'd won this time and taken the revenge he so richly deserved. He was enjoying Gohans misfortune and agony so much he hadn't noticed Gohans energy slowly rising as they inched further and further away from the shell shocked students.

"_Finally we're far enough away"_

Gohan screamed, jumped to his feet and was back in his Super Saiyan 3 form in a matter of seconds. Cell took a step back when he realized his mistake.

"But... how? You were finished"

"That was your mistake last time Cell, you're too arrogant to see when you're fighting a losing battle and it will be you're downfall again"

Gohan immediately charged a Kamehameha blast so powerful that even the students as far away as they were could feel the raw power emanating from their friend and apparently saviour.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAA"

The blue beam pressed forward so fast Cell didn't have the time needed to charge his own beam to rival it so he crossed his arms in front of him in hopes that he'd be able to eventually deflect it into the atmosphere. The beam hit him and he realized then and there that no matter how much of a fight he put up or how much energy he put into trying to deflect the beam, he wasn't going to win. Cell managed to put up a struggle for around to minutes but the beam became too much and he was engulfed in the blue light and vaporized. When Gohan knew that Cell had be destroyed he used the last of his quickly depleting energy to re-direct the wave into space so as not to destroy the planet.

The light that had been blinding the students disappeared as the wave was shot into space. Everyone started regaining their eyesight and saw Gohan floating and struggling to catch his breath. They looked at the Z fighters to see what their assessment of the situation was and saw huge smiles on most of their faces. Piccolo and Vegeta were smirking in approval rather than smiling.

"He did it again. Well done Son I'm so, so proud of you"

Gohan reverted back to his original form and descended to the ground much quicker than he was comfortable with, though he still had some control. When he landed he instantly collapsed and the last thing he saw was Videl and his father rushing towards him. Then he blacked out from pain and exhaustion.

Chapter 5 all done. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it's not very good I did struggle a lot with this chapter and have done the best I can with it for now. Please review


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z! It belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Well here is the epilogue. Hope you like it

Key:

_Thoughts_

Talking

Last time:

"_He did it again. Well done Son I'm so, so proud of you"_

_Gohan reverted back to his original form and descended to the ground much quicker than he was comfortable with, though he still had some control. When he landed he instantly collapsed and the last thing he saw was Videl and his father rushing towards him. Then he blacked out from pain and exhaustion._

Epilogue

**8 weeks later...**

"Gohan hurry up! You're going to be late"

"Coming mom"

Gohan had just finished getting dressed and was heading downstairs so he could eat his breakfast before school. He didn't want to go hungry like he had the day before.

After he finished his breakfast he kissed his mother on the cheek and thanked her, then ruffled Gotens hair before heading out the door.

"Bye mom, dad, Goten. See you after school"

While on his way to school, he thought back on the last few weeks. So much had changed for him and his family now. Since he had defeated Cell for the second time the truth had come out about what had really happened at the Cell Games.

7 weeks earlier:

Gohan was finally returning to school and he wasn't looking forward to it. Videl had been telling him everything that was happening while he had been away recovering from the recent battle. Apparently the press had come to the school the day after and started interviewing students about the recent events. The students gave as truthful an account as they could, including the revelation that Hercule had not been the one to defeat Cell the first time. They had also revealed Gohans identity to give him the credit they believed he deserved. When he had arrived at school everyone had rushed to him to ask for his account of the battle. He also found that the students held a greater respect for him and his friends and family that had been involved in the original Cell games and apologized to him for all the insults and comments they had thrown at him. He was embarrassed but appreciated that everyone now believed that everything he and his friends could do were not tricks. Of course as soon as the press got wind that he was back at school they were there hounding him and begging for his account of what happened. Gohan told the story once in a press conference and then refused to comment or do anymore interviews. He was glad of one thing though, for the one time he told his story he got paid enough to keep him and his family afloat for the rest of their lives. The press tried throwing more money at him, trying to get him to do more conferences, interviews and other shows but he refused them all. He wanted to maintain some privacy. Thankfully no one had managed to find out where he lived so far and he wanted it to stay that way for the sake of his family.

Hercule wasn't happy that the truth had gotten out but knew he had to deal with it so he finally got off his high horse and told the world the truth about the battle 7 years ago in his final press conference before disappearing from the public eye for good. He had decided to move to the 439 mountain district with the Son family so he could maintain his privacy and not get hounded by the press and disappointed ex fans. Luckily for him the Son family were willing to let him stay with them, though Chi Chi was reluctant at first but because he was the father of her future daughter in law she eventually relented.

The first few days back at school were hard as the press were always hounding him; the girls in school were throwing themselves at him and the boys just out right staring at him in wonder and amazement. The boys who were fighters begged him to train them but Gohan refused. The only thing that remained normal for him while at school was his friendships with Erasa and Sharpener and his relationship with Videl. He was glad that they were true enough friends that they didn't treat him any differently than before. The still called him a nerd and spoke to him like a normal person rather than a hero.

Present:

Gohan arrived at school on time and was greeted in what had become a normal manner for him the last 3 weeks. The press hounding him as he fought to get into the school and such. When he finally made it into the school he was glad to see Videl and Co. waiting for him.

"Hey Gohan, how's it going?" asked Erasa.

"Same as usual. Hey sweetie" He greeted Videl with a kiss on the cheek then turned to smile at Sharpener.

"Hey man"

"Hey Gohan, you managed to get through the maze of press alive I see" he said with a mocking tone to his voice.

"Of course I did but if they carry on annoying me I could always blast them into the next dimension" A look Vegeta would be proud of crossed his face.

Sharpener went pale at this statement but relaxed when Gohan started to laugh.

"Man, don't look so serious when you say things like that I believed you"

This just made Gohan laugh even more and the others joined in.

"So how's everyone feeling about graduation?"

"I can't wait for the ceremony to be over and done with so I can get out of this dress"

"Videl you look extremely beautiful in that dress, not that you don't all the time but in that dress you are especially breathtaking"

Videl blushed at Gohans comment and thanked him with a kiss on his cheek.

Videl was wearing a strapless, knee length, baby blue dress it was plain and simple but perfect for her. It especially brought out the blue in her eyes. Erasa was wearing a pastel green dress that had a darker green swirly pattern on it which flattered her curvy body. The boys were in tuxedos which complemented them nicely.

"Let's get to the auditorium we don't want to be late"

They hurried down the hallway and into the auditorium to find their seats to get the first part of graduation over.

"That was so boring" Erasa whined.

"Yeah but it's over now and it's time to go get our diplomas and finish up our high school experience"

The group cheered and started towards their lockers so they could get their graduation gowns and caps and put them on. They walked outside and sat on the front row along with the rest of the seniors while all the family and friends of them sat in the rows behind. Gohan turned to see all of his friends and family there. He was glad they had agreed to come and witness this. Even Piccolo had made the effort to come. Vegeta hadn't had a choice because he was a teacher, though he wasn't happy about being forced to wear a 'monkey suit' as he'd called it.

The Ceremony started about 10 minutes later and a student he didn't know very well got up and made a speech. Gohan didn't pay much attention as he was too busy looking at Videl, mesmerized by her beauty. He was going to surprise her today and she had no idea about it. He started to get nervous as the names were getting called out for the diplomas. Eventually Videl was called up to get her diploma and Gohan followed her. Gohan was the last of the seniors to be called and he'd already spoken to the principal about what he was going to do and she'd agreed. Thankfully Videl had remained on stage waiting for him to follow her. When he didn't she got a little worried, especially when she saw the nervous look on his face. She turned to look at his family and friends and from the huge grins or smirks plastered on their faces they were fully aware of what was going on.

"_How come I've been left out of the loop? I don't like this"_

Finally Gohan worked up the courage to speak.

"Videl I know we've only been dating for a year but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and can't imagine my life without you in it"

"I love you too Gohan but what is all this about?"

"_Oh my Kami is he doing what I think he is...?"_

As soon as the thought was finished it was confirmed by his next action. Gohan got down on one knee and produced a small, black velvet box and opened it. Inside the box was the most beautiful sapphire ring she had ever seen. It was set in silver and had a small cluster of sapphires in the centre and a simple Celtic design on either side. It was gorgeous in its simplicity and Videl stared open mouthed.

"Videl would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

To say she was shocked was an understatement and she couldn't answer. 

"_Oh my, what do I say?" Am I to young? Am I ready to marry him?"_

With all these questions buzzing around in her head it took her around 30 seconds before she had them all answered and was able to speak.

"Yes Gohan, I'll marry you"

Gohan broke out into the Son grin. He had never been happier than he was in this moment. He took the delicate ring out of its box and placed it on her ring finger before rising and pulling her into a sweet and intimate kiss. They broke apart too soon for their liking but where aware of their audience. The audience were shocked but eventually broke out of their daze and started cheering for the newly engaged couple.

As they walked off stage they were congratulated by their classmates and teachers and wished all the best for their future.

The couple managed to break away from their classmates and made their way over to their friends and family.

"I didn't think you would manage it Gohan you looked like you were ready to pass out up there"

"Thanks Krillen, like you don't know how hard it is to propose to a girl"

Krillen thought back to when he'd proposed to 18 and blushed remembering how much he'd messed up.

"Good point bro"

"Oh my baby is getting married. That means I'll be getting grandchildren. Oh how wonderful. Well done Gohan I'm so proud of you"

"Congratulations son"

"Well kid I guess this means our sparring days are over but I'm happy for you"

"No our sparring day aren't over, I'll still be up at the look out once a week. I'm gonna have to keep up my training to protect my future wife and children"

The congratulations kept coming and Chi Chi continued gushing about weddings and grandchildren. Eventually the couple managed to break away from everyone and have a few moments alone in the shade of the trees.

"Gohan I'm so happy. I can't believe we're getting married"

"I know Videl. I knew from the start you were the only one for me. You see, when Saiyans pick a 'mate' they stay with that person for the rest of their lives and I knew that person would be you. I love you so much Videl and I have since I first looked into your beautiful blue eyes. Thank you for making me the happiest being in the universe"

"No Gohan thank you for making me the happiest woman in the universe. I'm so lucky to have you"

They looked into each other's eyes, sharing an intimate moment in the few moments of privacy they had managed to get. Gohan bent his head down as Videl rose and their lips met in the sweetest kiss they had ever experienced with each other.

The moment was broken by a hyperactive Goten and Trunks.

"Gohan come on we need to go. Your mom has invited everyone back for dinner and a party. Come on I'm hungry"

"Me too. Let's go. NOOOOOWWWW"

The two sighed.

"Come on then you two let's get going"

Gohan and Videl walked out of the trees holding hands, small smiles on their faces as the contemplated their bright future together.

Well that's it for this story guys. I hope you enjoyed the ending. Thank you for sticking with it till the end. Please review


End file.
